halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
End of an Age
The galaxy as they knew it is ended. The age of the Created has begun. But with this new world before them, which path will they choose? Once feared ruler of the criminal underworld, the Syndicate now enforces the will of the Created along the galactic frontier. With the delicate balance of power in chaos, years of power brokering and manipulation give way to an iron fist of military might. Guided by the will of a ghost returned from death, Tatiana Onegin sets out to remind the frontier of the price of defying its new masters. Meanwhile, Helen Powell is left to wonder what remains of her once-grand ambitions now that the Created have transformed the empire she once ruled. Abandoned by Gavin Dunn and the rest of the crew she once thought of as family, Zoey Hunsinger now captains the Chancer V. Guided by a string of mysterious clues, she finds herself caught up in a web of intrigue far beyond anything she has ever imagined. Without knowing if she even wants to risk her life for the people who used and abandoned her, Zoey is aided only by Cassandra-G006, another outcast betrayed by everyone she once knew who now desperately seeks her own form of redemption. In the far reaches of space, rogue AI Diana consolidates power in her own private kingdom. Having cast aside one partner she forges a tentative bond with his replacement: renegade Spartan Amber-G330. Together they build an army to oppose the Created and cement their own ruthless ambitions, no matter who may stand in their way. Driven to fight by his own fiery strength of will, Sangheili warlord Shinsu 'Refum wages his own desperate war against the Created. His loose coalition of warriors, pirates, and mercenaries struggle against the tide of a new order that holds no place for them. Against the Created and their insurmountable Guardians, Shinsu must risk everything in the name of a decisive victory or watch his forces crumble around him. Meanwhile, Tuka 'Refum must face a terrible choice: renounce his brother or once again become an enemy of Sanghelios. Amidst the turmoil and chaos, Simon-G294 drifts aimlessly, a friendless wanderer once again. With his hopes and ambitions crushed, he now faces the one enemy he can never escape: himself. Ravaged by a lethal disease, he races time to find a cure in a galaxy that wants him dead. As he is forced to turn to ghosts from his past in a desperate quest for salvation and vengeance, Juno remains determined to shepherd her new charge to safety while righting her sister's wrongs. But she is haunted by her own demon: a monstrous presence lurking within Simon, implaccably bent on destruction on a galactic scale. Battle lines are drawn across the galaxy. Family becomes foe, old enemies must reconcile, and in the face of their own mortality warriors grapple with the hardest concession of all: forgiveness. A generation draws to a close. A new era dawns. Who will survive to shape it? Category:The Weekly